Betraying Love
by wonder-wall69
Summary: Relationships don't always last. You don't always fall for the person you're supposed to be with, and sometimes love is nothing but complications. Is true love shown through how far you will go to make the person you love happy? Or how far you will go to be with the person love? Spoby/Spezra/Ezria/Jaria : More summary inside! I used to be w0nder-wall!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so um. Long story, short, I used to be w0nder-wall but i forgot my email and password ( i know i'm a major idiot, who forgets their email?) well, basically, idontknow if you remember me, but I wrote this little piece. (it's actually not little but...) And I'm soooo mad because I had like 4 of the chapters done in the doc manager, and then i forgot my email, and i was like 'oh shit' but yeahhhh

I promise you that I am w0nder-wall though, i'm not stealing anyone's work, lol. But, yeah, sorry for the wait but as I said I forgot. And i'm just really dumb, lol. I'm sorry. Please give me another chance? Anyways heres the first two chapters that I mashed into one so it's really just one chapter? But it was originally two. But, yeah. Please tell me your thoughts, this use to be called 'Betraying Love' and it had a good amount of reviews and I would be so grateful if you keep reading, and if you tell me if you're still intrested. Lol ugh. I've been trying for a couple weeks (like two months) to remember, and I can't! So I gave up, and I just made a new account. Lol, anyways, yeah. PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE, AND UNDERSTAND I CAN BE AN IDIOT AT TIMES!

**Summary: When things don't work out for Spencer and Toby, will this be the end for the two? Perhaps, it was suppose to be this way. On the other hand, soul mates last forever. Destiny is a fragile thing, and works in ways you can't explain. Will the two be able to work through, and come together again, or does fate have other plans? Will betrayal, and lust take over. Love isn't as simple for Spencer Hastings, and she's about to find out how complicated her love life really is. When Spencer is lost, will she run back into the arms of the man she truly loves? Warning: Betrayal. Also has some other major couples. Including, Ezria, Jaria, and some secret couples, that you'll have to find out about.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own pll!**

* * *

Chapter One

_Step-Sister Know's Best?_

Toby waited at the red light patiently, pondering on Jenna's words for the thousandth time this week. Her words lived in his thoughts, ever since the week prior. Even after all these years, she could still get under his skin. He could deal with when Jenna insulted, or said anything about him, or saying crap about anyone; even Emily. He didn't like it, but he could deal with it. Although, when it came to Spencer, he wouldn't put up with it. Usually, the conversation would last only a few seconds. Toby stopping it, before Jenna could say anything about her at all. He didn't even like Jenna saying her name. Except a certain conversation last week, when Jenna got his attention.

_"Fine, you can deal with her past? You can accept she's haunted. But, what about you?" She said with a snarl, her emerald eyes fierce with power. Her words were like needles, stabbing you, making you weak. Some how Jenna made anything sound taunting._ _If Jenna ever had kids one day, Toby just knew those poor kids were in for it. Jenna, could make candy taste and sound horrible._

_"What about me?" He scowled back, as he lifted his eyes up slowly from the junk box. He had to come back to Rosewood, his father and step-mom were moving. His father warned him that if he wanted any of his old junk, he would have to come back and get it. Toby, put it off far too long. So, of course the day he came back to Rosewood, Jenna was just coincidentally here. Over the years, their parents practically pushed the two step-siblings to be closer. But, Toby wouldn't bulge. If only they knew how close they once were... Toby cringed at the memory._

_Although, this gave him the opportunity to tell his parent's the big news; he was planning on proposing to his long-term girlfriend; Spencer Hastings. Which is why Jenna followed him up to the attic, eager to boil the waters._

_Jenna's rosy lips curved up into an devilish smile, the kind witch's made in the movies when they were manipulating someone. Jenna was smart, she wasn't one to sugar coat. She knew she would only have Toby's full attention for so long. "She's Spencer Hastings, did you ever think about, what she's giving up for you, Toby?"_

_"What are you talking about?" He growled whipping his head in her direction. Jenna took a step forward, sitting herself on an old rocking chair. The old rocking chair, his mother use to rock him in. Toby had to bite his tongue, from yelling at her to get off the chair._

_"Toby," Jenna said stroking the chair's arms. "Toby, Toby, Toby." Her voice trailed sweetly. Jenna knew she had him sucked in now. "Do you think she wanted this? To marry some one who didn't even graduate high school? Do you think that was in her plans?" She scoffed darkly. "So naive, Toby."_

_"I'm doing just fine." He shot sharply. "And Spencer doesn't care about that."_

_"But she does," Jenna smiled wickedly letting her green eyes drop at the floor._

_"Like you know anything," He rolled his eyes and returned to looking through the old box._

_"She's a Hastings Toby." Jenna said flatly. "She has high expectations, and let's face it, you can't fit those shoes. Her parents? How do you think they'll feel when she marry's a carpenter. I doubt they'll be happy with it, not to mention everything else that went down in high school."_

_Toby sulked in her words, his hands not moving anymore. Why was he letting her get in now? He's put up with her harsh words about Spencer since high school. Except, she always bashed Spencer. Always telling him, why Spencer's wrong for him. Not why he's wrong for Spencer. "Toby, you asking her to marry her, sure maybe she'll say yes." Jenna said after a pause. "But, down the road." She said coldly. "She'll regret it." She spat. "She'll look back realizing, all the potential she had, and how much she wasted on you." She narrowed her eyes, glaring into the back of his head._

_"Jenna get out." He muttered._

_"You know I'm right. I'm always right," Her voice trailed smugly. "Maybe you two, had something." She said in disgust. "But, it wasn't meant to last. She should be going off to do bigger and better things. You're holding her back, Toby. You're simply just the boy toy from her dinky hometown of Rosewood. That's all."_

_"Shut up Jenna." He snapped sharply turning towards her again, and shooting her a long dirty glare. Jenna laughed evilly, as she rocked her self back in forth slowly. The floor cracking._

_"I'm just telling you the truth Toby, because I care about you." She said wickedly stepping up from the chair and flattening out her grey dress, she smirked at him darkly. "Let her go Toby, do whats best for everyone. And let her go." She said emphasizing on her last phrase, and with her final words Jenna left the attic, leaving a very frustrated Toby alone._

Ever since the little chat with Jenna, Toby found him self debating whether or not he should propose. Whether or not, it's what's best for Spencer. He loved her so much, and he thought that was enough. But, maybe Jenna was right. Spencer, deserved the best. Some one who can take her to different countries, some one who can please her parents, some one who can buy her expensive gifts. Although, gradually Toby was starting his own carpentry business, was that enough? Compared to all the sergeants, doctors, inventors, and lawyers; like her self, out there, that was nothing. Spencer was graduating law school in a few years. Then she would be off, working at a firm. Those guys would be able to support her, she could have wealthy little family, and go on expensive vacations with him.

Was Toby being selfish? Keeping her to himself? They had been together since high school and all through college. They had one short break up, but not long enough to start anything serious with any one else. And when they were together, Toby made sure everyone knew Spencer was his. Perhaps, she never got a chance to see who was really out there. She was still hanging onto her high school sweet heart, unaware of all the better choices of men she could end up with.

He cursed Jenna's name for putting these idea's in his head, but he couldn't help but think she was right. He was just a_ carpenter,_ and what's gonna happen if starting a business doesn't work out? Or what if he did successfully start a business, and it just crashed? Spencer deserved better then that, because she deserved the best imaginable. She deserved more than, just some carpenter with a chance at a business.

Not to mention her family, all her life she had been trying to impress them. With Melissa marrying an attorney, Toby knew yet again her parent's would look down on their youngest daughter. They didn't even like Toby, and would never approve of her marrying him. They would never accept it, and therefore they would never fully accept Spencer, or be proud of her. The thing she desperately strived for all her life.

Maybe, they were both oblivious to how different they really were. How different their futures were going to play out, maybe their journeys together were supposed to end here. Maybe they should have ended a long time ago.

A lot of people say, ordeals make a bond stronger. But, maybe all those curve balls throughout high school, was the universe telling them they weren't suppose to be together. Maybe, their whole relationship was a mistake. Maybe, destiny got messed up, when she came knocking on his door on that fine fall day. Although, he wouldn't ever take that back. No matter what, he would never take back the time he spent with her. Not for anything.

But, maybe now he had to give her up. So she could go off, and live her full potential.

These idea's haunted him, and it was all he could think about. He had been avoiding her all week, and when she was around him, he acted stiff as a board. She was smart, she was going to notice something was up. Although, Toby felt lost. He had no idea what to do anymore. All he wanted was, for Spencer to be happy. Not regret, all the time she wasted on him. He wanted what's best for her, although he wasn't sure what that was. He had an idea though, as much as it was going to hurt him.

Toby opened his door to his loft, expecting it to be empty, expecting to just go to his bed, and pass out from a long exhausting day at work. But, like always, he was in for a surprise. That surprise being Spencer. She was laying on his futon, both of her legs propped up. Her knees shooting up at the ceiling, a book in hand. Typical Spencer. She was wearing his shirt, and only his shirt, from the looks of it. Spencer had a key, but usually she would tell him she was coming over, in a phone call, or text. She wouldn't just be awaiting his arrival, in his loft with no warning.

"Toby," She sprung eagerly a smile spreading on her face as she sprung off the green futon, throwing the book down sheepishly, she ran to the man closing the door. She flung her arms around his neck playfully as he turned around, now facing her. He gulped looking into her mocha eyes. She met his mouth for a kiss, but Toby didn't exactly fully kiss back. He barely moved his lips, and Spencer pulled away with a pout.

"What's wrong?" She said sympathetically, noting her boy friend's distraught eyes, and slight frown.

"I'm just tired," He muttered, escaping from her loop of arms wrapped around his neck. Toby sighed quietly as he made his way to the kitchen, quenching with thirst. He could hear Spencer's foot steps closely behind him. And sure enough, here she was again. In front of him, making it hard for him to supply himself with a cup.

She put her hand on his chest licking her lips, staring up at him. "I thought I would surprise you." Her hands roamed down his body, temptingly. Toby had to force him self to resist the urge, and walk away from her. So, he stepped aside grabbing a cup now easily.

The brunette crossed her arms tightly, and opened her mouth apprehensively to say some thing as he turned on the faucet for some water. "Toby, what is it?" She asked softly but more forceful than before.

_Nothing._

All he did in response, was sip from his water, keeping his sapphire eyes off of her. Spencer sighed, "Toby," She said softly placing a hand on his arm. Toby put down his cup of water on the counter, and looked her in her mocha eyes, as if he was scared.

"Ever since you went to your parents, you've been acting not your self," Her voice trailed with concern as she let her arm fall away from him. "Don't shut me out." Her voice broke out as she cased her eyes downwards.

"I'm not." He practically whispered. Was he? What was he doing? He just needed time to think, he didn't want to make this harder than, it already was.

"You've barely looked at me, let alone kissed, or touched me in any way, in the past week." She exclaimed locking eyes with him again.

"I just have a lot on my mind," he mumbled as he walked away from her, and slumped his self on the chair.

"Like what?" She shot back following him, now standing over him, expecting an answer.

"Things." He said flatly.

"Like what?" She asked, her tone sharpening. Her lips were tight, and her arms were crossed. Toby could tell she was getting aggravated.

"Nothing," he murmured. "Nothing." he ducked his head down. Although, she didn't respond instead she gathered her clothes, and changed back into her normal clothes, throwing his shirt aggressively at him. Toby didn't even look at her, but simply rubbed the material through his thumb and index finger.

"I don't like fighting with you." She said flatly. "So can you please just tell me what I did to_ offend_ you, so that we can stop?" She asked her mocha eyes deadly.

"Spencer," He sighed. "Sit down." he demanded softly, his voice weak.

Spencer didn't say anything, but simply sat on the couch across from him. She stared at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

He made up his mind. Although, he didn't like it. He knew one day, she would be thankful for it. She would realize he wasn't right for her. "Spencer," he said hesitantly not meeting her eyes, that were staring through him. "I think," He swallowed hardly, feeling a lump forming in his throat and his eyes watering. "I think that," He practically whispered, his voice to weak to form a proper sentence.

She sat up leaning closer to him, "Toby," She said concerned eyeing him up and down.

"Spencer," he swallowed again looking at her hesitantly. "I think were both fooling ourselves, that our relationship is going to work out."

"What?" She her jaw dropped, her voice breaking. "What are talking about?" She said quickly, feeling a sudden dread run through her veins.

"I just, I don't think we should see each other any more." He blurted quickly. He felt a sudden pain take over his body, as if he just fallen into a pit of despair. Now, fading away into the darkness.

She sat shocked on his couch, her blood ran could, she couldn't even comprehend what was happening.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She said her eyes becoming weary at the words. Her voice in complete utter shock, mixed with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Spencer," He said softly, fighting back his own tears.

"Toby," She said shaking her head feeling as if her whole world had just fallen apart. She felt like she couldn't breath, after her out burst of tears, and sobs. Seeing her like this made Toby too, break out into a silent sob. Although, she probably didn't hear him over her own sobs, and her eyes blurred from the tears streaming down her face. "You can't." She panted. "No," She shook her head rubbing her eyes. "No!" She shouted over her tears.

"Spencer," He said softly trying to console her.

"Toby, I." Her voice broke out, as she stood up. "I just," She sobbed wiping away her tears forcibly. Although, she couldn't stop her melt down.

"Spencer," He stood up, his voice filled with sadness, a tear shedding from his eyes. He tried to bring her into a hug, but she yanked him away.

"Why?" She said in the mix of her sobs. "I don't understand," She wailed. "Everything was going so well," She broke out through her tears. "Toby, no."She sobbed.

"Spencer, it's what's best."

"For who?" She yelled through her thick tears, although not giving him a chance to answer. She just fled out of his loft, sobbing. She couldn't be in his presence any more. Not like this, not when he was the one making her feel and do this. Besides, he just added to her tears. Seeing him there, looking at her sadly. Was he pitying her? It was just so un expected. Everything seemed fine, before he went to Rosewood last week. Everything was going perfect, even. Their last break up was three years ago, and that was only because she was too swamped in school, and too busy for a relationship. It was expected, they were fighting for weeks before hand.

This time was different, they hadn't been fighting. He was avoiding her for a week, and then just bam. He breaks up with her? It didn't make sense. Although, she couldn't put pieces together right now, because she was to broken. So she went to the only place, to the one person, who she could confine to. Aria Montgomery.

_Five Years Later_

"I don't think...We should be doing this anymore." She said pinching the inside of her palm. She knew it was wrong, she knew that, if any one ever found out, than her life would just be worse than, it _already_ is. Why was she doing it? Ever since Toby, she's been doing stupid things, things a Hastings should not be doing. Including this, she knew it had to end. What started as a drunken one night stand, ended up being something more. As much as she tried to stop, the urge to be with_ him-_she couldn't.

"Spencer," He sighed ducking his head down, and looking at his red wool socks. "I know she's still your friend, and all. But," He gulped taking a seat next to the brunette, whom was hugging her knees on his brown leather couch. "But, we always do this. We become guilty, and leave each other. Yet, we always seem to come back." He went on, he sure was good with words. Although, he certainly should be.

"I know," She mumbled in the silence of the apartment. "I just," She sighed.

"Spencer," He said bringing her into a warm hug. Although, she couldn't hug back. In her head she meant it, although in her heart... it was different. Ever since Toby left, after breaking up with her, she hadn't fell whole. Except when she was with the man whom was holding her in his arms, at the blissful moment. It was sick, and twisted. A dirty secret, that needed to be kept. All the other times, she may have been bluffing, except today. Maybe it was a stupid reason, to finally realize, she needed to move on. But, today after the big news, she knew a break up, of whatever they had, was in order.

_Spencer awaited with her other two best friends, for her third best friend to arrive, with big news apparently. She exclaimed that it was far to big of announcement for over the phone. So they waited, impatiently as usual, at the local diner. The petite girl lived in Rosewood, god knows why, while the others lived in Parensine, not so far away. Although, it was better than actually living there._

_They should have been use to the petite best friend's lateness by now, she was almost late to everything. Always blaming her boyfriend, or how her cat needed feeding. Or how her outfit had to correspond. Which, it never did anyways. Although, Spencer should have been used to it, she was annoyed. Maybe she was jealous, for whom's heart she had lock down over awhile back._

_Although, lost in her thoughts, Spencer snapped out of it after hearing her high voice greet them excite-fully. She hugged back tightly, the pit of guilt in her stomach growing larger and larger, each time she saw her._

_The petite-short girl sat down, in between Spencer and The blond. Across from the raven haired beauty. She had this, glow about her, a unusual glow. Which was accompanied by, a magnificent smile. All girls stirred their attention to her, Spencer pushing back the guilt further._

_"Well," The blond urged._

_The petite girl seemed as if she was to giddy for words, as if she spoke only rainbows, and giggles would come out._

_"Aria," The raven hair girl said with a smile, and her brown eyes examining her happy-as-can-be face curiously._

_Although, Aria didn't speak. She simply held up her hand wiggling it into their faces. A shiny diamond ring covering half of her little finger._

She didn't say anything for awhile, she wanted to remember his cinnamon, and sandy ocean scent, she wasn't going to be seeing him in awhile. She removed her hug from her knees, and moved her arms to the man's back, embracing his hug. She burred her head into his shoulder, she could feel him swaying her back and forth. Maybe she needed to just get out of Pennsylvania all together, all through high school, all through college, and even now, her life seemed to be one bad thing after another.

She closed her eyes, letting all the thoughts of guilt, and dread fade away into the night, as his lips met hers after the_ very_ long embrace. Spencer, knew this would be the last time kissing this man. She had to move on.

Was it possible? Was she even over _Toby?_ She hadn't seem him in nearly five years, and in those five years, she tried, she really did, to forget him. Although, she was still hanging on to him. Now, she was with the man whom, she could never be with. Yet, he was the only one, who could make her forget Toby, forget that what they were doing wasn't just wrong, it was horrible.

Spencer, and the man with the man with waves of dark curls, fell asleep in each other's arms that night. _For the the last time?_

_Five Years Earlier..._

_Spencer knocked, and knocked on the door, till her knuckles became red. She became frustrated, so frustrated in fact that she began screaming at the door, like a lunatic. Her sobs melted away, and now she was in the stage of anger, angry at who? She didn't know. Everyone, Toby, Herself, Happy People... After, composing her self in the car, after a long cry, she managed her way up to Aria's Apartment._

_Now, she was getting mad at Aria. Although, that anger was all gathering, only because of the break up she just suffered. She just needed someone right now, and she wished that some one could just hold her in their arms, telling her it would be okay. She needed someone, soon her anger faded away, and like earlier she became vulnerable. She let out a frantic sob, and begged for Aria to come to the door, pounding hardly, and dialing away Aria's number quickly for the seventh time in the last twenty minutes._

_Although, instead of Aria at the door, was her boyfriend. Ezra fitz. Wearing a robe, and his eyes red, and weary. Spencer, stared at him confused wiping away her tears. "Um, where's Aria? Is she here?" She said, holding back the hot tears._

_"No," He said tightly._

_"Where is she?"_

_"She left." He swallowed hardly, swallowing away his own tears, most likely. "She left me."_

_"What?" Spencer broke out in shock._

_"For Jason."_

_"What," Spencer said shaking her head, as she took on his appearance. Hell, he was a wreck. The usual, vest wearing Ezra Fitz was in sweats, a Robe, and a white T-shirt, with a big stain at the collar, that looked to be chocolate Ice-cream. They were friends, it's not like they hung out with each other without Aria. But they were friends. He was friends with Toby too... good friends. Over the years, they all seemed to become close._

_"Ezra, I'm" She said tears starting again. "I'm sorry." She broke out, and as if her body had a language of it's own, and launched a full blown bear hug at the broken man in front of her. He too hugged back, nesting his head on her shoulder, and breathing in her warm scent. He took her inside, and sat her on the couch. Although, Ezra had been a mess, she seemed to be much worse. Aria had left the day before, and he was quite surprised, she hadn't known this information, seeing as how close the two were. He rubbed her back, making circles, still unknowing of why she was crying._

_He had never seen her like this. Ever. Not once. She was always so strong, and to see her this way. In a different light, was weird. It didn't feel right, and there had to be something wrong._

_"Spencer," He said softly lifting her head up so she was forced to look up at him. "What is it?"_

_"Toby-He-Broke up with me." She said a tear rolling down her face. Her eyes were struck red, and her mascara was smeared all down her face. Her lips chapped and her eyes puffy._

_Ezra was taken back at the new information. He sat motionless, in shock, even. Toby broke up with her? He was just talking about how he was going to propose to 'the love of his life' the other night._

_"Spencer, I'm sorry-" He said his voice in complete shock, he couldn't even make it sound sympathetic, only complete utter shock._

She woke up peering at the man next to her with a yawn, which slowly became a frown. Although, with her shifts of body movements, the light sleeper he was, woke up. He flashed a boyish smile at her, and snuggled next to her further. It had to end today. It had too. If not for Aria, for herself. She and him would never work, their secret, whatever they were doing, lasted way too long.

"Ezra," Her voice trailed seriously as she let her eyes roam his apartment freely. "What I said last night, I meant it." Her voice trailed seriously.

"Spencer," he said firmly. She stepped off the couch, as his hand lost contact with hers. She paced around the room, feeling as if some one was holding down her tongue so she couldn't speak. He had to know, didn't he?

"Aria's getting married." Spencer blurted.

"What?" Ezra sat up abruptly, his eyes alerted on the pacing brunette in his living area.

"Yeah," She said with uncertainty.

"To Jason." She said hesitantly, finally making eye contact with him once again. For a moment, his dark blue eyes swept downwards, as if he was upset. But, he quickly composed him self after, starring up at her. Even with bedhead, she looked gorgeous. They just stared at each other for a moment, until Spencer let out a suppressed sigh. Just then, an idea formed in his head.

"Spencer, this means we can be together. Really be together." He shot up from the couch, and to her, grabbing her hands, in his, in the process. She looked at him, as if he were on drugs. She stared at him dazzled for a second before apprehensively speaking.

"Are you being serious?" She snapped sharply.

"Yeah," He nodded eagerly, a toothless smile coming on his face. "Maybe she'll understand."

"She won't." She snapped bitterly, snagging her hands away, and stepping a few steps away from the man, who's smile was fading. "We need to end this. I'm serious this time."

Ezra let out a sigh, his head dropping.

Spencer, was about to continue, but before her words came out, Ezra beat her to it.

"So you know Toby's back." He said tightly, as his whole body stiffened with envy.

Spencer stared at him wide eyed, her mouth ajar. She most certainly, did not know Toby was back. Toby was back... Toby was _back._ The words repeated in her head rapidly, as he came closer, his stiffed shoulders dropping, and his dark-denim eyes becoming soft. He immediately regretted saying anything.

"Toby Cavanaugh?" She stood still in front of the shaggy dark haired worried man. As if there was any other Toby.

"You didn't know?" Ezra asked apprehensively. He thought she was over Toby, like he was over Aria. Sure, it hurt to know she was marrying Jason, the man she left him for, but he wasn't going to weep about it. He had moved on in the past five years, and with Spencer's help. Maybe, he did make the mistake of moving in the wrong direction, in the wrong direction, as in Spencer. But, maybe it was destiny.

She shook her head silently, furrowing her eye brows.

_Spencer stood in front of him, ready to get some explanations. Although, she felt awful. She felt a pit forming in her stomach, and would he forgive her for this? He broke up with her, right? Although, sleeping with one of his close friends wasn't exactly...the best thing to do after a break up. Maybe, Toby was telling her, he made a mistake the other night. Maybe, he was begging for her to come back to him. Then what would she do? Would she accept his apology, would he accept hers? Although, that afternoon she realized that wasn't why she was here._

_He looked so...helpless. Standing in front of her, was Toby Cavanaugh. But, not the normal happy Toby Cavanaugh. More like, the Toby Cavanaugh from high school, back when Alison was alive, and Jenna was torturing him. Helpless and lost. "Spencer, I'm-I'm" He stuttered. Spencer, really wished she could just tell him off, but part of her just wanted him to take her back. Her stubbornness faded over the years, with Toby. She would probably take him back instantly, tell him about the other night, and hopefully he would understand. "Spencer, I'm moving to Ohio."_

_"Ohio?" Spencer blurted, gaping. She could feel tears collecting in her eyes again. 'Dammit, Toby.' She thought bitterly as she wiped away her own tears. "You can't!" She yelled with a heavy sigh._

_"Spencer, I am."_

_"Why!" She demanded breathing heavy. It was all to much, first last week, he breaks up with. Now, he's moving... Was it really, really, really, over this time?_

_"Job offer." He said stepping closer to her. He opened his arms, for a hug. Truly, he wanted one. From her. He couldn't stand the idea, of never feeling her touch ever again. Never seeing her again, never hearing her voice again. Hell, now Toby was tearing up. He cursed Jenna's name, for being right. Why couldn't he be some big shot lawyer?_

_Spencer reluctantly went into the hug, and was surprised at how tight of a hold he had on her. Spencer was never the one to beg, or give in. But, this time was different. She wasn't just going to let the love of her life, go off and leave her. She didn't understand. "I'll go with you." She volunteered, her weak voice filled with tears._

_"Spencer, I told you." His voice trailed sadly. A tear escaped his eyes as he shut them tight, pulling her even closer. So close that, if he pulled her any closer, she wouldn't be breathing. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder, smelling her long brown hair's lavender scent. Telling him self over and over again, that Spencer would be better off with someone else. That her life would never be perfect, if he stayed with her. "Don't make me have to tell you again."_

_Spencer didn't want to let go. As, furious, depressed, and how jumbled up her feelings were towards Toby, she didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to release him, so he could leave her. Spencer, broke out into a sob, again. She certainly was a mess. She realized how stupid she was being, and pushed him away abruptly. The push was hard, and filled with anger. "I can't believe you!" She spat harshly._

_Toby just sighed sadly looking at his ex-girlfriend, as she furiously scold him._

_"Toby what happened to you loving me? To us talking about getting married, and having a kid, and growing old together! No, matter what the odds! I thought you felt the same way!" She screamed viciously. "You leaving, to Ohio?" She said questionably. "That's bull shit. Bull shit." She gritted through her teeth her nostrils flared._

_"Spencer," he said putting his hand up to touch her arm. Although, she yanked him away instantly._

_"No!" She yelled her anger, slowly turning into tears. "You can't go. What about us?" She said her eyes forming with tears, her voice dangerously breaking fast._

_"Spencer, we aren't going to ever be together without complications-"_

_"And I'm willing to fight for you!" She said her eyes shooting out daggers, as she wiped her fresh tears away. "Are you seriously calling it quits? Because you don't feel like fighting for us ? It's hard, but it's worth it!" She said in disgust, and steam practically coming out of her ears._

_"Spence," He said his eyes begging her to listen. Although, she wasn't having it._

_"No, you know what." She scoffed. "Have a grand time in Ohio." She scowled, before stomping out the door. "Send me a post card!" She yelled harshly before slamming the door behind her._

"When did he get back?" She asked hesitantly. Toby,and Aria, was a tender subject for the two. In the last five years of their roller coaster, of a 'relationship' they tended to not mention the two. Except today, both were mentioned. Ezra seemed much more okay with the mention of Aria, than Spencer at the name of 'Toby' vocalized between them. Although, Spencer was still friends with Aria. She didn't think that Ezra still communicated with Toby though...

"I don't know." He said flustered trying to avoid the topic. "Spencer, if it's not Toby then...?" He said leaving the curious sentence hanging between the two. Spencer was to focused on Toby's return to even focus on anything else. It was like a bomb shell.

"Do you have any idea?" She asked apprehensively.

"He's barely moved in. Were having drinks on Sunday." he blurted quickly. "Spencer?"

"Are you going to tell him...about us?" She said lowering her gaze, finally looking at him in his dark-denim eyes.

He shrugged, as his face grew still. "I don't know." He breathed. "He and I were close, then he left, and I hadn't really talked to him in awhile." His voice trailed. "Look, Spence. We both got dumped, and this happened." He said a small toothless smile taking over his sorrowful face as he took her hands in his again. "Maybe, I should tell him. You can tell Aria. Maybe, they'll get it."

"Ezra," She shook her head, her mouth opening like a fish.

"Spencer, I don't want to end this with you. I want to explore it further," He trailed sincerely. "The only complication here, is them."

_That was true. But, a big complication at that..._

"But," Spencer sputtered. "Just, I think," She sighed. "Don't tell Toby. Okay?" She said, her brown eyes pleading him. Ezra let out a sigh, as someone knocked on his door, practically pounding.

Ezra let go of Spencer's hold and walked off towards the door.

_After rubbing her back for quite some time, every now and then murmuring 'It'll be okay,' or 'I'm sorry', She seemed to calm down. Pull her self together at least, "I'm sorry." She sniffled looking up at him in his dark-denim eyes. "How are you?" She asked hesitantly. She was still trying to understand the whole situation. Aria left Ezra for Jason? Her half-brother Jason? Were they having an affair, or? She hadn't heard anything about it from either of them._

_"I'm okay," He sighed shakily. "I mean how are you suppose to be when the love of your life walks out the door?" He said flashing up a smile of disbelief, shaking his head slightly. Her lips twitched up a sympathetic smile at the man before her._

_"Did she just up and leave?" Spencer asked, her voice meek._

_"She packed all her stuff when I was on that business trip, I got back yesterday, Aria and I got in this huge fight about how we're always to busy for each other. Aria admitted that she has been messing around with Jason, and then she told me 'Were over. Were over. Jason will be better for me!' and then she... left." He said shakily._

_"I'm sorry," She said after a moment of silence._

_"Well," He sniffled cocking his head back at her. Meeting those mocha chocolate eyes. "I guess we're both in the same boat." He said trying to lighten the most-depressing mood. Spencer, actually let out a tiny laugh, and agreed._

_"Look, I don't know where exactly Jason lives, but I'm sure you do. You don't have to stay here, listening to my sob stories." His voice trailed. Truly, he didn't want her to go. She understood, and he had felt lonely the whole day, and night. He needed good company. Truly._

_"I'll see her tomorrow." She sniffled, with a one shoulder shrug. "She wasn't answering her phone anyways..Besides, I think we can both use the company." She said honestly, putting a comforting hand on his arm. He glanced back at her with a sincere grin of gratitude._

_"Well, then may I offer you some alcohol, and ice cream?" He asked standing up._

_She nodded her head instantly. "That sounds great." She said._

Ezra opened the door, his whole body locking in shock, of whom was at the door. She stood in front of him, completely dazzled. Like, a lost puppy. She knew this was beyond her territory, and it showed in her big wary hazel eyes.

"Aria?" Ezra breathed, gaping at the sight.

* * *

Anyways this is going to be Spoby/Ezria/Spezra/Jaria and some other couples, still to come. (: Please tell me if you're still interested lol!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Words don't mean much, unless you put meaning into them_

He wishes that the Bartista would just hurry with his coffee, so the raven headed girl wouldn't notice him. It wasn't that he doesn't like her, or doesn't want to talk to her, he very much wants to talk to her. But, not now. If she saw him, then she would tell Spencer that he was back. He didn't want her to know yet, he wanted to be the one to deliver the news to her. But, it was to late. The raven haired swimmer was doing a double take on him. He grabbed his coffee and tried to pretend he didn't notice the her, but she was quick. She blocked his way before he could get any further. He looked into her brown eyes, and her smile growing on her face was huge. "Toby!" She enthuses, throwing her arms around him. With his unoccupied hand, he hugs her back. "What-how?" She fumbles on her words taking a step back. "You're here!" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah," He says, his smile mirroring hers.

"Why?" She laughs. "When? How long are you going to be in town?" She questions.

"Awhile actually," He says casually. "I'm living here now."

"Oh," She says her eyes widening, and her smile fading away into something he couldn't quite determine. Her smile quickly came back, and she went on. "That's great! Cool," Her voice trails. "Where are you living then?"

"An apartment, on Fairview."

"Oh," She continued smiling. "Awesome, we have to get lunch, catch up." She says.

"Yeah, defiantly!" He exclaims, "I might need your number though." He tells her. "I got a new phone," He says, pulling out his phone from his jeans with his free hand.

"Alright," She says, taking the phone away from him, and inserting her number. "There you go," She smiles again. She looks genially happy. A lot happier than she looked in high school, and she deserves it. She's been through so much. "It was nice seeing you. Can't wait to hear all about the fascinating tales of Ohio." She teased, patting his arm as she walked past him to order her own drink.

"Yeah, good seeing you again, Emily." He says turning his head toward her before leaving the small coffee shop.

He forgot most of the numbers in his contact list, the only reason he had Ezra's is because he was the only one he kept in touch with after he left. But, he did remember one person's number by heart, Spencer. After dialing her number countless times, the number stuck with him. They were his lucky numbers. The rare times he gambled, he would use those numbers_. _Oddly enough, he would always do pretty well. Although, that money wouldn't stick with him, he would pay for the rounds of drinks for the large amount men, and by the end of the night, the money would be gone. Nevertheless those were his lucky numbers. Those seven numbers, always seemed to find their way into his life. They were imprinted in his mind, and it was too late for him to forget.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, an ordeal that would last for what seemed like a life time, was just beginning

"Aria," Ezra says again breathlessly . He's so in shock, that he forgets that Spencer is still in his apartment, wearing his shirt, and nothing else. The astonishment falls of his face, and now, worry lines are increasing on his forehead. _What on earth is Aria doing here? _He looked at Spencer through the corner of his eye. Her brown eyes were bulged and her hands were flying in the air, gesturing for Ezra to get rid of Aria.

The bathroom was on the other side of the dinky bachelor pad apartment, and Spencer wouldn't be able to reach it without Aria stealing a glance at her. She was stuck. Her only hiding places included: behind the couch or behind his TV. She was stuck.

"What are you doing here?" He asks nervously.

"I-" The short Burnett says with a gulp. "I um," She goes on, her eyes roaming around.

"Why are you here?" He asks more sternly.

"I," She huffed. "Can I come in?"

"Um," He scratches the back of his neck. He once again looks out the corner of his eyes to see Spencer shaking her head frantically, and mouthing 'No,' repeatedly.

"You probably shouldn't." Ezra tells her.

"Oh." She says tightly. "Oh, this was dumb." She shakes her head, "I'm sorry." She tells him, but she isn't leaving. She isn't moving out of his doorway. She's just standing there, looking at him helplessly with those big hazel eyes, he fell for so easily.

'I-" Ezra stumbles. "I um, you should probably go." He tells her.

"Yeah, you're right." She scrunches up her face, "Sorry," She says once again, before turning on her heal, and pacing down the hall. Ezra lets go of the door, and then turns to Spencer, heaving a large sigh of relief. "Well, that was close." He exclaims.

"What was she doing here?" Spencer asks abruptly.

"I don't know-"

"She just got engaged to Jason!" Spencer exclaims becoming frustrated. "What could she possibly want from you?"

"I don't know." Ezra answers leaning against the wall, and folding his arms together. A flustered and pondering look becomes present on his face, but Spencer doesn't seem to notice.

"I mean why, would she come here..." Spencer said softly and mostly to herself, a sense of hurt in her voice. Over the years, she has become very close with her brother. She didn't want to see him get hurt.

"I don't know." Ezra mumbled mostly to him self.

A quiet knock came from the door, and both dart their eyes in the sound's direction. Both of the pairs eyes bulge. The door isn't fully closed. The door opens a little more, and Ezra rushed over. He shakily opens the door all the way, and there stood Aria. Again.

Her hazel eyes were dazzled with confusion, and the worry lines on her forehead were almost as bad as Ezra's. "I came back," She spoke softly. "Do you have company?" She asks warily.

"Um," Ezra mumbles, "Um," He goes on searching his brain, that went blank, for an answer.

"I just- I thought I heard-" She swallowed hardly.

"No one's here." Ezra said abruptly, the nervousness in his voice showing.

"I thought I heard-" Aria's voice trailed as her eyes fall to the ground. She recognizes those shoes, she recognized that voice. No, she was crazy. "Um," She swallows hardly. "Oh," She says after a pause.

Ezra wishes that he could just shut the door in her face, he had the right to, right? She left him. Or maybe he lost that privilege when he decided to hook up with her best friend. For everyone's sake involved, Ezra wants her to just leave. He wants to be in an exclusive relationship with Spencer, but he doesn't want Aria to find out like this. He doesn't want her walking in on the two, the morning after. If they were going to tell Aria, it should be over coffee, or taking her out to lunch at her favorite vegan cafe, not like this. He wants to explain things. She would never listen if she found out _this way_. "You probably heard my TV." Ezra lies. His TV isn't even _on._

_"_Oh, yeah, probably." Aria agrees clearly flustered. She nods her head more than times necessary, and then she smiles.

Ezra knows her all to well though, he knows that her smile is not even close to being sincere. Suddenly, that pit of guilt creeps up in his stomach again and his mouth curves down into a frown. He doesn't bother feigning a smile like the petite woman in front of him, instead his frown stays still. He looks at her for a second, taking in her presence, and how she has changed. She hasn't changed much though. Her hair might be a shade darker, and a few inches longer, but that was about it. Quickly he averts his eyes off her, and looks at his hand keeping the door open instead. "You should go Aria," He tells her, a trace of sadness in his strict voice.

"Yeah," She nods stiffly, her own smile turning into a frown. "...Sorry." She repeats once more. Ezra watches her until she turns the corner. She looks back once, and their eyes meet for a split second before Aria continues around the corner, and Ezra shuts the door.

This time he shuts the door with more force, and makes sure he closes it all the way. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what to say. He writes for a living, and expresses thoughts into words easily. But, this time he doesn't know how he's feeling. He doesn't know why this sudden sorrow is taking over him. He doesn't know if its seeing Aria again after what seemed like forever, or if it is because Spencer's leaning towards ending things between them. Whatever those_ things_ were. Maybe it's the realization that Aria will never be his again is just sinking in. He lost her, and he's never getting her back. But, in the process he found Spencer, but who's to say she's truly his? _  
_

_"Ezra, I thought I told you to pick up some more cranberry juice while you were out?" _This is what started the fight that led to their break up. This is what started the beginning of the final battle. Something simple as that. Their fights started much before that though. Five months months prior. Their schedules didn't correlate. They didn't see each other much. Aria was only twenty at the time, and a very lucky twenty two year old at that. She had a book published, and what started at a local library branched out all the way around the united states. The book was about a time traveler who goes back in time and changes the chaotic events that happened over time. Things didn't go as well as the teenage boy planned, and then he must go back in time, and somehow recreate those events. Nevertheless the book was a hit. She had a few book signings here and there, and things were going marvelous for her. Although for Ezra, not so much. The twenty seven year old was not doing as well as his younger girlfriend. He had a teaching job, and a few short stories published online. He was happy for her at first, but after seeing how successful she was, and especially at such a young age, he was beginning to feel shameful of him self. He stopped going to dinner parties, and stopped surprising her at book signings. He slowly became a mope, while Aria just seemed to get happier and happier. He became very distant, and his jealously showed more and more with each day. Soon, things started to fall apart for the two. Ezra would either stay at the bar all night, or Aria would be in another state-or so he thought. It turned out a few of those weekends were really spent with Jason. The two eventually only said a few words to each other everyday, and things just became awkward between them. And _"Ezra, I thought I told you to pick up some more cranberry juice while you were out?" _was the final battle, before Aria finally just left.

Jealously was a evil thing, and it could destroy relationships easily.

Both Aria and Ezra made mistakes in their relationship, and both were growing tired of fighting for a relationship, that seemed to already be over.

Ezra remembers the night she left, even though he was intoxicated, he remembered when she left like it was yesterday. The stupid cranberry juice triggered the chain of fights, that left Ezra alone.

"_Why don't you just leave Aria? Huh? I'm just bringing you down into my pathetic life, so just get out. You look at me like some loser, and I'm sick of it!" _He yelled. This wasn't the first time he told her to leave though, and he never imagined that she would actually listen to him.

"_You are pathetic! But, not because of your career! Because you're sitting here on your ass, and just moping around getting wasted. You were never a loser in my eyes, but now you are. Now, I can't even stand to look at you, because who you have become." _She fought back. "_And maybe I will."_

_"Good." _He said.

_"Good," _She repeated, tears filled her hazel eyes. And then he just sat there, watching her pack her things, and leaving. Before she left she said one last thing to him, "_Jason was right about you." _

_"What does that mean?" _This led to a pause between the two, a silence that tugged on both of their hearts to break.

_"I think you know," _She told him softly._ "Goodbye Ezra." _Aria said to him before slamming the door behind her.

The words sinked into him, and the thing he he had been denying for the past couple months was became a reality. Aria was cheating on him with Jason, and now she was gone.

"That was close." Spencer sighs with relief, snapping him out of the horrible memory.

"Yeah," Ezra agrees looking at her sadly, he couldn't lose her too. "Spencer, please don't let this be what makes you leave for good." He says, quickly walking towards her, and grabbing her hands in his. She looks at their intertwined hands, and then back at Ezra. His eyes are steady on her, and she can see the sincerity in them. Ezra's eyes are a darker shade of blue than Toby's. She noticed this a long time ago, but she never mentions it. She never mentions the similarity she sees in the two men, or the differences. But, she notices them.

"I don't think I can," She speaks wearily. _"_Aria's my best friend." She says. "I just," She licks her lips. "I don't want to hurt her." She goes on."And I don't want to hurt you either, but-" She swallows hardly. "We can't keep doing this," She shakes her head softly.

"Spencer," He speaks up after a pause. "I can't lose you. I don't want to ever lose you. I-I love you." He tells her shakily. Spencer widens her brown eyes, as her mouth parts slightly. This is the first time either of them has ever said _that. _She thought she loved Toby, but then he left her. It took her a long time to tell him that she loved him, but when she did, she didn't let him forget it. She was scared, and she wasn't quite sure she believed in love. Her parents apparently _loved _each other, but yet, her father had an affair with the woman next door-literally. Her parents barely even talked, they were always working, and Spencer figured that they made their schedules like that for a reason. Spencer's parents told her that they _loved_ her, but they never acted like it. Wren apparently _loved _Melissa but he cheated on her-with her own sister. Aria _loved _Ezra, but left him for Jason, whom she was having an affair with at the time of being with Ezra. Jenna _loved _Toby, but when he didn't love her back, she forced it out of him. Caleb_ loved_ Hanna, and Hanna _loved _Caleb, but they aren't together anymore. Spencer _loved _Aria, but she continues to sneak around with her ex. Toby _loved_ Spencer, but he left her. Spencer has seen the word lose it's meaning so many times, that all it seemed to mean now was something people use before they are going to hurt you. It's a warning sign to heart ache.

"I'm-" She says gaping like a fish. "I-why?" She asks.

"Because, you're incredibly smart, and funny, and beautiful. You continuously make fun of me because I love sappy romances more than you do. You always have something to argue about, and even if you are wrong in a argument, you always seem to win. Your coffee obsession is ridiculous, and it makes me shake for the rest of the day. But, I find my self going out in the middle of the night because you text me that your coming over, and I know that you'll want your coffee, and you'll kill me if i'm out. I love how you clean my apartment, and I know how you hate when I say that because you think it makes you sound like a maid, but I do, I love it. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to stop seeing your excited expressions when you win a case, or stop hearing your laugh. I want to go out in public with you, Spencer. I want to go to those law firm parties, and pretend I know what half of those show offs are saying."

"They aren't show offs-" Spencer interrupts him.

"They are," He nods.

"They aren't,," She rolls her brown eyes.

He ignores her. "I just want to be with you." He tells her. "You don't have to say it back, and you don't even have to say what you_ like_ about me, but please just stay. Please just don't end things because you're scared."

"I'm not scared." She fights weekly. She is scared.

"I'm scared too, Spencer," he admits. "But, that isn't going to make me give up on us."

Spencer see's another difference in Ezra, he isn't going to leave just because things are too complicated. He's willing to fight. In that moment, she believes that he does love her. Whatever that means.

"I don't want to lose you either," She tells him meekly. To this, Ezra offers a toothless smile, and pulls her into him. He's isn't planning on letting her go.

* * *

**I know that this didn't have much Spoby, but Spencer knows Toby's back, so hmm? Thank you for the reviews! (: **

**Btw, this won't be the end of EZRIA. What Ezra said to Spencer may be true, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have some feelings for Aria. Hint hint. Besides, Aria came to Ezra's for a reason... but, there will be some jaria too, and obviously Spezra and Spoby. **

**Who will end up with who? THAT IS THE QUESTION. **

**By the way wondering who Hanna's with? Her story isn't a big part of this, but in the next chapter, or the one after that, you'll find out who's shes with.**

**And I wonder how Toby and Ezra's little hangout will be? hmm.. Awkward... Also Emily and Toby's lunch...is coming up.**

**And Aria's getting married, she needs a maid of honor... who will it be?**

**Well, please review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I can't make any promises to who will end up with who, and I'm not going to spoil it! I'm sorry, but that's just how I roll. I hope I don't lose any followers of this story because of that. Hope you'll give it a chance, and keep rooting on your ships! I want to hear your thoughts of what couple you like best (: Well this isn't too long, but it's okay. So hope you'll like it, and please review! I don't know why but it says i only have 5, but I have more than that? lol wth, it did this last time to, and I have no clue why. Well moving on, I just want to give a big thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read this, and review. (:

I would like to apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes, I didn't really proof check it, I only skimmed it. Because i'm in a rush right now, and I just wanted to get this chapter up.

So please review and tell me your thoughts. This chapter is pretty mellow with the drama. Just saying.

* * *

Chapter Three

Drinks with an old friend

Ezra picks up his scotch soda, eyeing it skeptically as he twirled the glass in his hand. He sets the glass of scotch down with sigh. He is nervous. Why is he nervous? It's not like Toby knows about the secret affair he is having with his ex-girlfriend. He knew how much he cared about her, but he left her right? He knows the feeling of being left, given up on, and it's not a good feeling. Besides, Toby just left out of the blue. It was different with him and Aria. Aria and him were drifting for a long time before she left, their fights were endless, and he had yelled at her to leave countless time-not that he ever thought she would go. Aria also was cheating on him with Jason. Things weren't going well for them. But, for Spencer and Toby? Things seemed perfect. When he saw the two together, he could see the same feelings, that he had with Aria. He saw the two as teenagers in love. They always seemed so happy, so balanced. Toby would always find a way to bring her into the conversation, and talk about her for the whole night, if you let him. Ezra usually tuned out during these drawn out conversations about how Spencer did this, and Spencer said that. They never seemed very interesting to him. But of course, now he understood. He too, could talk about her all night, if someone gave him the chance. She was much more than just a pretty face, hard-working gal. Toby and Spencer were different, than he and Aria. Things were going well for them, better than well, excellent. He fondly remembers hearing Toby's nervous rants about what his parents will think when he tells them he's asking Spencer to marry him, if Spencer will say 'Yes' (and of course she would, it was a dumb question.), how Spencer's parents will react. Ezra didn't bother giving him advice, he had obviously done something wrong with his first love; Jackie, since she had said a solid _'no'_ to his proposal. Also, considering he was on the verge of depression at the time, and his relationship with Aria was sinking, the the usual sappy romantic Ezra Fitz was no where to be seen. Nevertheless, he did his best to support him, he truly believed that the two were soul mates, but then again he also thought that about him and Aria. Now, look where they all are.

He learned why Toby had decided to take back his proposal just before he left for Ohio. At the time, he wasn't exactly in a good state. First of all, it was after Aria left him, he was miserable. Second, he had just slept with his best friend's extremely recent ex-girl friend. He wasn't in the state to give advice, or make hasty decisions. Looking back, the reason Toby left was entirely stupid, but at the time, he just supported him. He's sort of happy for that decision too, he got to be with Spencer, and got to know her in ways he never imagined.

It wasn't that he didn't believe in love any more. He truly did. But, he believed, like everything in the world, love changes. He knows that he was in love with Aria, Jackie even. But, he knows that weren't his soul mates. You can love somebody, but that doesn't always mean your meant to be. He doesn't know if he necessarily believes in soul mates any more. He used to, but his opinions have changed. He doesn't necessarily think Spencer is soul mate, but he loves her. He knows that.

"Fitz?" He hears from behind him. He steps up from his bar stool, and turns around, a unexpected smile coming across his face.

"Hey!" Ezra exclaims hugging the man in front of him. The two take their seats at the bar, and Toby proceeds to order his drink.

"So, how was Ohio?" Ezra asks taking a sip of his scotch soda.

"Pretty boring." He says with a shrug, "There isn't much excitement down there, it's mostly farm land, but I did work on a farm for a couple months."

"How was that?" Ezra asks with a laugh.

"It was fine. I mean I wasn't plowing the crops, or herding the sheep. I was building a barn house, and shed, and.." His voice trails. "You know construction?" He chuckled peering at him. "The thing I went over there for?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Ezra nods. "I know, I know" His chuckles fade away slowly, and morph into a sigh. Maybe Spencer was right, even though he didn't want her to be, she was always right. "So meet any lucky ladies?" He asks turning his head towards his old friend with high hopes.

"Not really," He shrugs. There was a pause for a second. Toby opened his mouth to speak, but instead of speaking he took a chug of his beer. "I mean I had a couple short relationships, but they didn't last very long." He says nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Ezra raises his eyebrows. "A couple," He smirks nudging him. "Ladies man," he jokes. This causes Toby to laugh.

"Not exactly." Toby shakes his head, still laughing. "It was like two girls,"

"Well, I'm sorry things didn't work out." Ezra tells him.

"What about you?" Toby looks at him curiously. "Any specials girls I need to meet?"

"No," Ezra croaks nervously. He didn't need to meet the special girl because he already knew her. "Nope, I haven't been dating much." Ezra says, which isn't necessarily a lie.

"You?" Toby reacts arching an eyebrow. "Mr. Romance is single? " He grins. "That's blasphemy!" He exclaims with a laugh as he slams his beer bottle against the counter top. This causes Ezra to roll his dark blue eyes.

"You should have stayed in Ohio," Ezra remarks, which only causes Toby to laugh more.

"No, but I'm serious." Toby says recovering from his laughter. "You haven't even tried?"

"I have." Ezra says solidly. "But," He shrugs. "None of them...really," His voice trailed. "Nevermind," He says.

Toby gives him a questioning look but doesn't press any further. The tip of his tongue has been on the same three words since he sat done, 'So, how's Spencer?' he wants to ask desperately. Maybe, she doesn't even live here any more. Maybe, she moved. His real fear was that she was married, and expecting a child with some rude show off lawyer. Their child would have the highest I.Q in the united states, and an over all G.P.A of a 5.0. But, isn't that what he wanted? For her to go of and live in her full potential, and have children with huge brains, rather than six packs?

He's thought about her _so_ much. He tried dating. He had a few blind dates. But, none of them were Spencer. They all were _nice_, but they weren't Spencer; they weren't judgmental know it all's, who ordered a coffee, at seven 'o' clock at night. He didn't think he had a type. Spencer was his type in a way. The two girls who he actually dated for a period of time, they were sort of like Spencer. Trisha, the first girl, had brown eyes, pale skin, and auburn hair. She had freckles everywhere. She wasn't as pretty as Spencer, but she was a looker. He met her while working on the farm actually, he had been in Ohio for a year and half, and he still wasn't over Spencer. Maybe, Trisha was just a rebound. He didn't know. But she was smart, and ambitious. She told Toby her dreams of getting out of dinky Ohio, and going into a philosophy degree. She was two years younger than him, and she had already graduated from a community college, but she wanted more. He dated her for a few months, four or three, he can't really remember, but they broke up because their relationship simply wasn't going anywhere, and she would be leaving for Michagan that upcoming September. He wasn't that heartbroken, not as bad as he was with Spencer. But, he was upset. He was going to miss her, she was interesting to talk to, and he enjoyed her company. They remained friends a little while after they broke up, but a few months after she left for Michigan, their friendship discriminated.

He didn't date much after that. A whole year passed before he actually put him self out there before-meaning; going on John's , one of his coworkers he had befriended, blind dates he would set up for him. Most of the girls were pretty bland, they were nice, but they didn't seem to have much charisma, or life experience. With the amount of shit Toby went through, throughout his life, he couldn't really relate to any of these girls. They all seemed so naive. Spencer was an old soul, like himself. She too had been through some traumatic events, and he felt a better connection with her. Most of these girls didn't even have dreams, they weren't passionate about their work, like Spencer. Maybe he was crazy, and in some ways, he sounded like an obsessed stalker, but he compared every girl to Spencer. He couldn't help it, as much as he tried, he couldn't stop.

Then after living there for almost four years, he met someone who was piratically amazing. She was similar to Spencer in some ways, like her sarcasm, her love for book, her strong opinion of female rights. Her name was Sandra. She was a strawberry blond with short curly hair. Her eyes were blue, and her skin was pale. She was obsessed with Nicholas Sparks, which Toby wasn't a fan of, but watched the movies, and listened to her quotes, nevertheless. She made him almost forget about Spencer. She was funny, and caring, and in some ways reminded him of his own mother. She was a third grade school teacher, and she loved those kids to death. Toby saw how much they loved her, and he knew she would make a great mother. Although he was happy with Sandra, he couldn't break away from those thoughts about Spencer. Of course, the time he spent with Sandra was the most he spent not thinking of Spencer. Things seemed perfect with Sandra, but after a year of dating, she wanted to get married. She was one year older than him. She was twenty-nine, and she wanted kids desperately. But, Toby couldn't marry her. He told her he wasn't ready for marriage, and things ended messily. A couple months later, Toby got offered a job in Pennsylvania, and the next thing he knew he was packing his things to leave. He loved Sandra, he really did, but there was something inside him that didn't want to marry her. She was a good girl, and she would find someone easily, Toby wasn't worried about that much. He had his final good byes with Sandra, and although both were upset, they ended things this time on a better note. They hugged eachother good bye, and Sandra left a small kiss on his cheek. They wished each other good luck, and then they were on their ways.

That was a little over a month ago now, but everything he owned still smelled like her. He didn't know if he was just hallucinating, but he missed her, and he hoped things were going well for her.

"So, other than your love life, how are things going?" Toby says snapping out of his thoughts and breaking the silence that settled around them.

"Good," Ezra says with a faint smile. "Published a book last year, it wasn't that great, but-"

"Oh, that's great man." Toby says with a grin patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Ezra says to him sincerely. "So this job offer, what is exactly that makes you move your whole life around the country so much?"

_Spencer. _"Um, well." Toby mumbles awkwardly. "It isn't so big, I'll be the manager of the crew but, it's just a really big project. It's my same boss as before, and he called me, saying he needed some more help."

"So, the whole business thing, it didn't work out?" Ezra asks knitting his eye brows.

It did. He had a business in Ohio for awhile, it's not like it was a huge business or anything, but he managed to begin his own business at least. When his boss called, it was one month after his break up with Sandra, and he needed to get out of Ohio. And maybe it had something to do with seeing Spencer again. Anyways, the job his boss was asking of would be a job that would last for three months. It was silly for him to leave his own small business to go to a three month job, but here he was in a small bar ordering drinks with an old friend in Pennsylvania. He had a few men who could take care of the business while he was gone. He didn't know what he was doing, so he told people : "Not really," instead of opting up to the confusing truth, that he was still unsure of himself. He didn't know why he was here. He was successful in Ohio. He could have married Sandra, and they could have been making wedding plans right now, but instead he was moping around in his empty apartment staring at old useless junk. He didn't know what he was doing. He knew that the reason he didn't want to marry Sandra was because of Spencer, he knew the reason he took this small job in Pennsylvania was because of Spencer. Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. He didn't know why he chose to break up with her in the first place. He lost her. He lost the best thing in the entire world, stupid, stupid, stupid. When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, not give it to your neighbor, so they can enjoy a sweet glass of ice cold lemonade, while your left perched for hydration. He knew that she deserved better, but he also knew Spencer. Spencer didn't like it when people decided what she deserved or needed or was going to do. He was stupid, and some how selfish, and selfless all at the same time.

So many times he wanted to dial her number, and call her to see how she was doing. But, he couldn't. He didn't have the courage to call her, he didn't think he could hear her voice without crying like a baby.

"Oh, sorry man." Ezra says, sympathy threaded through his soft words.

"So, how's Spencer?" Toby asks hesitantly, unable to hold in the words any longer. They were in the middle of talking about his job, and he brings her up.

"Oh, um." Ezra mumbles, his hands becoming clammy. His nerves shoot through him, and he searched his brain for an answer to that simple question. He wasn't supposed to know how Spencer was? Was he? How would he? Aria and him are broken up, he isn't supposed to be in contact with her. "I wouldn't know. After Aria and I broke up, we don't really talk much." Ezra lies nervously.

"Oh, yeah, you're right." Toby says, obviously flustered. "I don't know why I would ask you." Toby goes on.

"Yeah," Ezra agrees. "I don't know either." Ezra says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the long wait:/ i've been kind of busy!**

**but thank you for the reviews (: Please continue with them all! I always love to hear your thoughts!**

Coincidences are a funny thing

Chapter 4

Noun:

Co·in·ci·dence

A remarkable concurrence of events or circumstances without apparent causal connection.

Fate or coincidence? In a way fate is just a chain of many coincidence sown together in the fabric of life. The question of _'fate or coincidence?'_ is a trick question, which is why it seems to forever go unanswered. Coincidence is fate. The things that happen simply because of coincidence, is nearly fate guiding us in the right directions of life. Now, of course, there are some, who try to fight their fate—they don't believe in it. But, isn't that all part of destiny?

Aria's mind was filled with horrible thoughts, ever since she saw those white vintage laced up boots, Spencer had the _exact _same pair. She was with her the day she got them. They were on their way to Spencer's lake house. Hanna made them stop at an outside mall, and while Hanna dragged Emily to every single store—saying she needed a dress worthy of her hot body, for her date. Meanwhile, Spencer and Aria found a small vintage boutique. Both Aria and Spencer walked out of there with something, Aria with a pair of _gorgeous_ earrings, which classified as flashy to the rest of the world, and Spencer with _those boots._ It had to be coincidence. The odds were slim, but what on earth could her best friend be doing at her ex-boyfriend's apartment. It had to a coincidence.

She waits anxiously for her friend to arrive. She checks her clock again, she should have been here four minutes ago. She is never late. She is always early, Spencer Hastings being late, is like saying Hanna Marin hates fashion. It doesn't make sense.

Maybe she was being a little crazy. It was only four minutes.

She was overstressed, she needed to relax. While her friends, thought she was over joyed about Jason's proposal, she wasn't. It wasn't that she didn't love him—she did. It was just that he was Jason. She never pictured actually marrying him, he always just seemed like her handsome boy friend who admired her sense of particularity. Everything with Jason, it never seemed serious. Then somehow five years pass, and he's down on one knee, proposing to her with some gorgeous ring, defiantly out of his price range. She couldn't say no, she didn't have a reason to say no.

And perhaps the other day when she headed to Ezra's, she was looking for one. She was actually glad, that Ezra shooed her away, she most likely would have done something she would regret. But, she did want to talk to him, she needed to tell him about her engagement. She figured she owed him that. They dated for such a long time, and went through so much together, and after they broke up—all of that seemed to go to waste. They didn't stay friends, they didn't even talk to each other. She wants to make things right, she feels as if she owes him that.

The more she thinks about their break up, the more she realizes, how much of it was her own fault. While he was drowning in his own sorrows, she just watched, not even throwing a life jacket his way. He was a jerk, that was for sure, but she didn't try to understand where it was coming from. She thinks of the possibilities: what if they never broke up? What if they pushed through their difficulties? Where would they be now?

"Hey, baby." Her thoughts are cut short by the man behind her, now massaging her shoulders. She nearly jumped at his touch. She almost felt guilty for thinking all of those things; she had Jason, she didn't need to think of any other possibilities. But, we can't help our self conscious…can we?

"Hi," Her voice trails, a pitch higher than usual, as she twists her body to look up at him.

"Where's Spence? I thought you guys were going to plan all of that wedding stuff?" He asks, still massaging one of her shoulders. "Y'know, the stuff that I want nothing to do with?" He mumbles the last part after a silent moment. She glares up at him and this is enough for him to take back what he said, and say "I mean, that I want _everything _to do with?" He says with a sheepish smile, that brings a small smile to Aria's own face.

"Um, I'm not sure." She mumbles.

Jason takes a seat next to her at their dining table, and captures her small fragile hands, in his much stronger and rough hands. "You okay?" He asks, his steady deep blue eyes locking with hers. "You shouldn't stress over any of this," he toyed with her hands in his, "Spencer will make everything perfect, you know that." He tries soothes her.

It doesn't quite work. Aria isn't worried that Spencer can't handle it all, she knows for a fact she can. She worries for all the things that she doesn't know, all the potential futures, and if the future she is choosing is what she truly wants. "Yeah, I know." She says meekly. She feigns a smile, and squeezes his hands. "Look, I love you, and everything, but do you think you could just leave for a little bit? It will be a lot less stressful if it's just me and Spencer." She tells him. She doesn't know why she wants him here. Perhaps, she just needs some alone time with Spencer, to sort through her wild imagination.

He sits there, his steady serious eyes going into a squint, and his mouth parting open. "Isn't this _our _wedding? Shouldn't I, like, be here?"He says his voice on the verge of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, of course! But, you said yourself, you don't really want to be here and—"

"Oh, Aria," He coos, tilting his head, fidgeting with her hands slightly. He doesn't talk for a moment, so Aria just stares at him, awaiting whatever he was planning to say. "Of course I want to be here," He tells her, meeting her hazel eyes once more, "I mean I'm a guy, of course, I don't enjoy all the flowers, and dresses, and whatever else, but I want to be here." He tells her solemnly. "I want to be with you through this all, whether it's to just make sarcastic comments, or just helping you out, when it's all to much. I'll be here." He professes.

She opens her mouth to speak, but she doesn't have the gut to tell him to leave. She'll just have to have that crazy conversation with Spencer another day, maybe this is fate telling her that it was all just a big coincidence. "Okay." She feigns another smile. "Thank you, Jason."

…

"I didn't tell Spencer you were back," Emily blurts out randomly. They have been sitting in the same coffee shop; they ran into each other at a couple days ago. They had been there for almost an hour now, mostly talking about what life has been like for the both of them, in the past five years. Emily had told him, that she was a life guard during the summer for the past three years at a camp for children with disabilities, and during the school year, she was a third grade teacher. It wasn't her dream job or anything, but she adored children. She especially loved her summer job; it was always nice to give back. She didn't get paid much, but it brought warmness to her heart. In college she was in the big leagues, she was actually pretty close to going to the Olympics, but she ended up not making it. Her dreams were cut short, but she didn't stop swimming. It was her passion.

Toby once again, did a thing he doesn't normally do, and lied. He lied about what had happened in Ohio, the opening of his own business. He told her that his jobs, were good paying, and were putting food in his cabinet, but that was about it. He didn't tell her about his successfulness within the last five years, it was still his secret.

Their conversations then leaned to their personal aspects of the last five years. How things have changed for them, and the relationships that faced them.

Now, Emily was bringing up a topic that never left Toby's mind: Spencer.

"Oh?" He questions, glancing up her from the cookie he was picking at. "You didn't?" He asks slowly, his attention now on her fully.

She shook her head, her lips smacked together. "I didn't really have the chance—but I don't know." She shrugs. "Have you told her?" She asks almost too quickly, which makes it sound rushed and frantic.

"Um, no." he mumbles after a pause.

"Oh," She clears her throat, taking a sip of her tea. "Are you going to?" She coughs a little due to the hotness of the liquid running down her throat.

"Yeah, I-I mean I want to, like, see her, and um, I don't know, see how she is doing, and um," He swallows, itching the area right above his ear. Of course, he wants to see her. But, he doesn't know quite how to approach it, she probably hates him.

"Yeah," Emily nods. "Um, do you have her number? It's the same as her old one, but you know, you said you lost your contacts."

Toby told Emily the other day that he lost all his contacts—and he did, that wasn't a lie. But, this was. "No, um can you give it to me?"

He knew her number by heart.

…

Later that night, everyone went their separate ways. After starting to plan Aria's wedding for only thirty minutes, Aria shooed Spencer away, telling her she didn't feel good. That was kind of true, but it was at the sight of her shoes. She was wearing those same exact boots, the old dirty laces, and all. She didn't know what to think. Why on earth would Spencer go to Ezra's? What purpose would she be over there for?

Aria needed a break. A break from it all, not only the whole Spencer ordeal, but Jason too. She just needed a break from reality, and some time for herself. Jason had done nothing to her, but yet, his presence almost annoyed her. Maybe, she was just being a bitch, or maybe mother nature was on her way, which made her mood swing in all directions, but she needed a break. She needed a breather, away from it all. And on her own.

Although, while Aria planned to walk in the park alone, she wasn't going to get what she wanted. Maybe, she would get something else entirely.

She told Jason she just needed 'fresh air'. He offered to come with her, he even pulled on his jacket for the early bitter winds of early November. But, Aria told him no. He seemed kind of upset at first, but Aria assured him, she just needed some quiet time, to relieve some stress. He seemed to be okay with it, but she never knew with Jason.

It was only five forty eight, but the sky was already dimming, and the street lights were already coming on. She went to Parensine, where she use to live with the other girls. She shared a apartment with Ezra here, and he still lived here—as did her best friends. She moved to Rosewood with Jason after leaving Ezra.

She always use to come to this park. It had a long path you can walk on, and it just always seemed so peaceful. She came here when she needed to think, and usually Ezra came and found her. Although, that stopped at some point. She missed that. Ezra knew her so well, knew the difference between her real smile, and a fake one.

There wasn't much people in the park, which made sense, it was practically freezing. She passed by two joggers, but other than that, the park was completely deserted.

She was almost done with the walking trail, and the sun was now completely down. It frightened her slightly, which made her fasten her pace. Ever since high school, her paranoia went up probably twenty five percent. The slightest sound behind her, was enough to make her jump. So, when she saw a dark figure sitting at a bench about twenty feet ahead of her, her heart started to race.

She kept a steady pace, but as she got closer, her pace slowed down a little. She looked at the man almost in trance. Was she going insane? What were the chances, no she was seeing things.

She fastened her pace again, but as she came within inches of the bench, her heart sank. The figure was no one other than Ezra Fitz, looking at her with the same dazzled expression, planted on Aria's face.

Her movements came to a slow stop, as she opened her mouth to speak. But, he beat her to it.

"Aria?" He asks stepping up from the bench. He had something in his hands, but he stuffed it into his pockets, before she could see it.

"Hiii" She says nervously. "Ezra,"

…

Spencer steps out of the foreign car with a groan. Today was probably one of her worst days in a while. To start of the day, she was called from her assistant to hear the _great _news that her client dropped his case, and was getting another lawyer to take the case. Then Spencer found her self at Ezra's, needing some release, but all he went on about was drinks with Toby, and how he decided it probably wasn't the best idea to drop the bombshell—of whatever they were doing—on everyone. She agreed, but she didn't want to hear about Toby. Knowing he was in town was enough. She has so many left over feelings for him. From hate to range, to sadness to heartache, just about everything. She didn't want to hear about Toby. She just wanted Ezra to make some lame ass joke about how her law firm, and comfort her with his poetical words, but instead he just went on and on about, how things are so complicated. She didn't understand why he wanted their relationship to go public. She was happy, and so was he, why couldn't they just leave it at that?

Ezra had even tried giving her a necklace, that he declared as their anniversary gift, and Spencer wouldn't accept it. What were the celebrating? The day they got dumped, and started this whole mess? Why the hell would you want to celebrate that? Ezra said, _'We turned something bad, into something good.'_ But, Spencer disagreed with this. What they were doing wasn't _good. _What they were doing was going to hurt a lot of people, and that wasn't just a prediction, that was a fact.

She told him she couldn't accept in numerous times, which resulted in a fight, which resulted in her mood to drop even more. Maybe, she was being a little cold with Ezra earlier, but she would never admit it. Then she went to Aria's, late, because she ended up crying in her car for a good fifteen minutes, and she would not let Aria see her like this. First of all, it would result in questions, questions she couldn't answer.

Aria was being really strange the entire time she was there too, which wasn't long. Aria said after not even thirty minutes "I don't feel too well, can we do this another time?" and Spencer left. She was planning on just going to her loft, and watching reruns of old movies until she fell asleep, but her car ended up breaking down. She had it repaired _last week_, which showed how well the engineers really were. Nevertheless, now her car was in the repair shop, and she was stuck with some rental car. Again.

Now, she was picking up her pizza, for herself. The workers at pizza place, just so happened to get her whole entire order wrong, which topped of her wonderful day. She didn't even bother to look at the bright side, that she was getting a free pizza. She never was an optimist…

Spencer sat on bench watching customers come in and out of the small pizza palace. The smells coming from the kitchen teased her taste buds. She hadn't had really anything to eat all day, asides her morning eggs and orange juice. Usually she ate earlier, but her agenda was slightly tainted with today.

The bell rung, singling someone was walking into the pizza palace. She glanced over curiously. Her eyes widened, and her stomach nearly dropped. She knew he was back in town, but seeing him in person, made it a reality, rather than just words put together in a statement. Walking in the doorway was no one other than Toby Cavanaugh.

…

The events taking place that night, were much bigger than a coincidence, that was for sure.


End file.
